First and Only Dance
by GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel
Summary: He was the one and only Sirius Black, he felt insecure about nothing. that is until he met the beautiful and charming Griffindor form his year, Yasmin. she manages to catch his eye but he never asked her out. the winter dance might just be the thing he needs. but will Sirius take his chance?


**Disclaimer- as everybody already know, I (very unfortunately) don't own the anything except for the plot line and Yasmin. :(**

**_A/N-_**

**_Before you guys start reading i'd like to say that this is my first try at writing anything Marauder related. so if their are any mistakes don't hesitate to point out. R&R._**

**(Sirius P.O.V.)**

She was standing by the refreshment table, laughing with her freinds. I had been staring at her this whole time and yet I couldn't bring myself to aproach her. Merlin this is annoying. I'm Sirius Black for crying out loud, I don't do nervous. I'm way to cool for that. So why was she making me a struttering fool just by looking? It made no sence at all.

Shaking m head I looked at the dance floor to see James and Lily having the time of their life. I smile seeing them. Prongs finally got the girl.

Closing my eyes I looked up at the enchanted celing and suddenly the image of me dancing with the grey eyed beauty appeared in my head.

"Hey padfoot! How come your not dancing?" Peter squealed, breaking me out of my review.

I blinked looking down and looked around to see Remus and Peter standing beside me. I wasn't sure how to answer Peter's question. Obviously I couldn't tell them that I was afraid asking Yasmin to dance with me.

Remus seemed to have read my mind since he went "just ask her already Padfoot. What's the worst she could do?"

"Your right Moony. I must man up" I said and taking a deep breath I walked up to her, in all her fair glory. It was almost like she was torturing me. Looking amazing in her silvery grey dress robe, the same color as our eyes, strapless and a fitting bodice. The gown poofed out from her waist and touched the floor.

In other words she looked beautiful, breathtaking even. Wait - what? I never, ever explain girls as breathtaking. Fit. Hot. Nice body. Those are what I explain girls with.

I walked right up to Yasmin, my eyes not leaving her face once. Yasmin, who was looking out at the dance floor didn't see me coming until i stood right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, but a smile playing on her shiny gloss coated lips.

"Can I help you?" she asked me, cocking her head. She looked so much like a curious puppy and that only made me like her that much more. "I'm positive you could" I said sugestively, with a confident smirk. I wanted to slap myself for being so cocky. I wanted to run away, but now I couldn't. That'd be too cowardly, and I don't run away from things. I face them, head first.

She furrowed her eyebrows and I quickly went on. "Actually I just wanted to ask if you'd want to dance" I blurted out. She opened her mouth, but I didn't let her to say anything as I went on, not wanting to be let down. "Just one dance, I promise. I'll make it extra special just for you. A night for you to remember".

She giggled and said "Sirius" in her tinkling soft voice. That instantly stopped my rant and glupping i said "yes".

"I'd love to dance, but i don't -" she said with a soft, apologetic smile.

I laughed cutting her off and said "thats kay, I can teach you". Then I had to hold myself from hugging her so tightly that I would have to never let her go. I cleared my throat and smile, holding out my hand for her to take. Laughing lightly she placed her small one in my open palm.

I pulled her to the dance floor where they were playing my favourite song. My smile widened as i placed my hands around her waist - pulling her close. I bent to her ear and whispered "I'll promise to be gentle. But we gotta do this slowly".

She nodded her head without saying anything. But I had felt a shiver slightly as I whispered into her ear. Her mesmerizing grey eyes locked on mine and her hands snaked around my neck. I moved my hands so now they were resting on her waist and her back. Her smile was dazzling as ever, as she looked up at me uncertainly. I moved slowly guiding her along the dance floor, stuck in her eyes. Which were the same color as mine. Only difference was her didn't look as mischeivous as mine.

It was only one song, but it felt like we had been dancing for much, much more longer.

"Wow" she breathed when we finally stopped swaying. "I should do this more often" she giggled looking up at me and trapping me her eyes as she always did.

Not saying a thing I took her hand slowly guided her out of slughorns office. She opened her mouth to protest when she realised that i was taking her outside. But i place a finger on her soft lips and said "shh" as i turned around and took her outside. Where the ground was a light with fairy lights and floating lanterns.

She sucked in her breath as she looked at the grounds. Mouth open and eyes shining with wonder, reflected by the lanterns.

We were not the only people outside but she barely noticed that as she turned to me. Her eyes dancing with happiness and something that I couldn't place. "It's lovely, did you guys do this?" she asked me, motioning to the grouds./font /p p /p p fontI numbly nodded my head, drinking in her beauty. Her shining eyes, her straight nose, red lips, bare shoulders and the silver gown.

"It's beautiful" she breathed in a whisper.

I took her hand turning her to look at me. "Thats not the only beautiful thing in my view" I said to her, my hands trailing up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

Her eyes danced with amusement as she laughed "cheeky".

I shrugged non-chalantly. But inside I was feeling giddy with happiness.

"Yeah well, that's whats makes you... You" she said shrugging my hands off her shoulders. Then she said "but that's what i love about you." She said it so low i hardly heard it.

Then she wrapped her hands around my neck and stood on her tiptoes lightly tugging my head down. Her eyes dropped close and she lightly pressed her lips on mine.

I was so shocked that it took a moment for me to react. But by then she pulled away. So i quickly wrapped my hand around her waist and slammed my lips on hers again. My hands going up her back to suppot her head as i leaned front bending her backwards

Slowly she broke free of my hold. A dazed look in her eye as she looked up at me.

"Goodnight Sirius" she said in a low, soft voice and with one final peck on my cheek walked away, back into the castle. Leaving me standing their with a stupid grin plastered on my face, dazed and confused.

"Did i just see you snogging Yasmin McLaura!" James exclaimed sounding astounded, as he and Lily walked upto where I was standing. Glued on the spot and grinning like an idiot.

**_A/N-_**

**_so what did you guys think. was it any good? bad? don't forget to leave a comment on what you think... about anything..._**

**_Angel3_**


End file.
